Comparison of hGRF(1-29)-NH2 formulated by Serono Labs, with same peptide formulated at UVA, will determine bioavailability of this natural sequence peptide by monitoring its efficacy in stimulating GH release and by measurement of GRF levels when given as a single dose subcutaneously.